1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to semiconductor packaging. More specifically, the present invention relates to semiconductor packaging using a quad flat package design incorporating a lead frame and providing an increased number of input/output contacts arranged in a grid array.
2. State of the Art
Conventional quad flat packages (QFP) are formed with a semiconductor die connected to a lead frame and being encapsulated to form a package such that a plurality of leads extends laterally outwardly from each side of the periphery of the encapsulating structure. Such a configuration is relatively simple in design and may be efficiently produced. However, the QFP-type semiconductor has shown various design and production limitations. For example, reducing the overall package size of a QFP becomes difficult because of the arrangement of leads about the lateral periphery of the package. This is particularly evident when reduced package size is attempted to be combined with increasing the number of input/output (I/O) connections required for the smaller yet ever-more complex dice representing the state of the art.
In order to either reduce the size of a conventional QFP while at least maintaining, if not increasing, the number of connections or to increase the number of I/O connections while at least maintaining, if not decreasing, the package size, a higher density of connections would be required along the package perimeter. However, such an increased density of leads about the package perimeter inherently requires a reduced pitch or spacing between adjacent leads and promotes an increased likelihood of cross-talk and signal interference as well as making such packages more difficult to fabricate.
In an effort to increase the number of connections in an integrated circuit (IC) package while maintaining or decreasing the overall size, alternative packaging arrangements have been implemented. For example, grid array devices such as pin grid arrays (PGA), ball grid arrays (BGA), land grid arrays (LGA) and their associated variants have been used to reduce package size and increase input/output connections. As an example of a grid array type device, a BGA device employs a number of input/output connections in the form of conductive bumps, such as solder balls, extending transversely from a major surface of the package in a pattern, or “array,” of columns and rows. The conductive bumps may be formed on one surface of a circuit board or other interposer substrate and are in electrical connection with bonding pads on the opposing surface of the circuit board. A semiconductor die is coupled to the bonding pads, such as by wire bonding, to establish electrical connections from the bond pads of the semiconductor die to the conductive bumps. The resulting assembly is then typically encapsulated such as by transfer molding with a filled polymer with the array of conductive bumps being left exposed for subsequent electrical connection to higher level packaging such as a carrier substrate. The conductive bumps are configured to be coupled to a mirror image pattern of terminal pads on the carrier substrate which may comprise a printed circuit board (PCB) or another structure by reflowing the solder. In essence, a BGA device increases the number of input/output connections by allowing the connections to be positioned over substantially the entirety of a major surface of the package rather than extending laterally outwardly from the periphery of the package such as in a QFP.
While BGA and other grid array devices provide an increased number of input/output connections and may allow a simultaneous reduction in size for a given package, such devices are not without their own limitations and drawbacks. For example, the use of circuit board interposers, upon which the array of conductive elements is formed, imposes limitations on the size of the package since the circuit board is typically larger than the semiconductor die. Additionally, the circuit boards used in making BGA packages have been known to take on moisture during the fabrication process, leading to subsequent cracking and warpage which ultimately renders the device unusable. Furthermore, the cost of circuit boards used in the fabrication of grid array type devices may also be viewed as a drawback.
In view of the shortcomings in the art, it would be advantageous to provide a semiconductor die package which allows for a higher density of input/output connections without increasing package size. It would further be advantageous to provide such a package having a patterned array of input/output connections formed from a lead frame.
Additionally, it would be advantageous to provide a method of producing such a package, and the lead frame utilized in such a package, which does not require significant changes in tooling or fabrication processes such that the method is easily and efficiently implemented without incurring significant capital costs for new equipment or an increase in process steps.